In mobile devices, the number of supported frequency bands continues to increase with increasing demands for new features and higher data throughput. Some examples of new features include multiple voice/data communication links—GSM, CDMA, WCDMA, LTE, EVDO—each in multiple frequency bands, short range communication links (Bluetooth, UWB), broadcast media reception (MediaFLO, DVB-H), high speed internet access (UMB, HSPA, 802.11, EVDO), and position location technologies (GPS, Galileo). Supporting multiple frequency bands results in increased complexity and design challenges. Often, tradeoffs are made to support multiple frequency bands, at the cost of performance.